Talk:Tessai Tsukabishi
Lacking Information In need of Update The profile for Tessai is grossly lacking in information as he has held a large role in the series, as big as the "agent of the shinigami arc", bount arc, arrancar arc and etc. can anyone update these. Salubri 20:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I've done the Agent of Shinigami/SS/Arrancar arcs. I don't know much about his appearances in the Bount arc though. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakutō section :"He has not been shown to carry a Zanpakutō, but he did carry a shakujō during his time in Soul Society. It is possible that his Zanpakutō is sealed within that in much the same way as the ones of Kisuke Urahara and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. It is also possible that the shakujō is the Shikai of his Zanpakutō. There is a possibility that his blade is a Kidō-Type since he was the Kidō Captain. " I know this article is already short on information, but most of this statement is pure speculation and ought to be deleted (especially the last piece). I think the first sentence is alright, but the rest should go. --Yyp 19:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Oops, can't believe that I forgot all about this. I have removed the speculation and left a comment explaining why it should not be added back in. A lack of information cannot be made up for by speculation (however plausible it is). --Yyp 12:47, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I've mentioned the shakujō in his appearance section with his Kido corps outfit. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Difference Has anyone noticed the difference style in facial hair, such as 100 years back it was a long handlebar moustache, currently it's slightly shorter but thicker and in episode 14 he had a goatee an soul patch. --SalmanH 19:56, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Comparing his profile image with the one of him in his Kido outfit, you are correct about the length changing. I've mentioned that in his appearance section. I looked at episode 14, and at around the 19 minute mark, he has a beard. However, he does not have this for the rest of the episode or in the manga, so I think it is just an error. Might be worth mentioning in the trivia. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) New Pic... I propose a change in display picture for Tessai, seeing as how the current is of poor quality. I understand he hasnt been of the recent canon, but does anyone have suggestions as to a better picture, in order to do the character a justice?TheVanityPrince 01:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :There aren't many of him from the newer episodes. This is the best I have of him, which is not saying much. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That's a pretty good pic. Its much better than the one we have. I say put it up--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 16:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I say we put it up, as well!TheVanityPrince 20:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Its not a bad pic. Its newer and the quality is alittle better. I'll go ahead and change it but I won't close this discussion, incase anyone has a better one they would like to recommend. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC)